LittleBigPlanet 4/Achievements
Like every other LittleBigPlanet game, LittleBigPlanet 4 has achievements, but far more. Every level in the Story mode contains at least one achievement, and then there are also community level achievements. This page lists all of the trophies, their value (bronze, silver, gold, platinum), their description as shown in PSN, and then a more in-depth description (if needed). Story mode achievements For every world, section, and chapter completed, you earn a trophy. Acing all levels or collecting all prizes in a world, section, or chapter will also give you trophies. There are also many "easter egg" trophies that are collected by making strange choices with characters or going into hidden areas. These easter egg trophies are all hidden silver trophies and there is only about one for every chapter so you need to be very lucky to come across one. Standard level completion trophies These are trophies that can be earned by completing levels without acing or collecting all prizes in them. * Night Valley (Bronze): 'Complete Night Valley. * '''Shinrin Woods (Silver): '''Complete Shinrin Woods. Advanced level completion trophies These are trophies that can be earned by completing levels by acing or collecting all prizes in them. * '''Night Valley Aced (Silver): '''Ace all levels in Night Valley. * '''Night Valley All Prizes (Silver): '''Collect all prizes in Night Valley. * '''Shinrin Woods Aced (Gold): '''Ace all levels in Shinrin Woods. * '''Shinrin Woods All Prizes (Gold): '''Collect all prizes in Shinrin Woods. Easter egg trophies These are trophies that can be earned by finding easter eggs in the game. * '''Don't tell the dev team we snuck this one in (Hidden, Silver): '''You have quick reflexes don't you? **To get this achievement, you need to click on a certain email in your inbox as you are introduced to your Pod in the introduction level. The email screen only appears for several seconds so you need to be quick to find it. The achievement title as well as the email break the fourth wall. *'Redwick is gone? (Hidden, Silver): 'Wow you're rude. **To get this achievement, annoy Redwick in the level "Conveyor Candle" (Armoniso > Shinrin Woods > Night Valley) by refusing to cooperate with him, never using hints on puzzles, and taking as long as possible with the level (this will not work if you are completely idle). If done correctly, the puzzle requiring guiding Redwick through the maze while keeping the candlelight focused on both of you for sight, Redwick will actually refuse your guidance and take a turn that is usually not available into a strange passageway leading to a place similar to the start but much, much smaller. Redwick is not there, but there is a rock with Japanese text imperfectly carved into it. As soon as you reach this room you get the trophy and you must restart the level to properly continue. The text is hard to make out but roughly reads: "あなたは彼を困らせるためにあまりにもハードしようとしています。あなたが彼と一緒に協力しているすべきである。" This can be translated to: (You are trying too hard to annoy him. You should have cooperated with him.) It is unknown why this text was written in Japanese. The Japanese version of the game does not have this room and Redwick just wanders down a hallway leading to a wall and disappears. The trophy is then given immediately. Looking for him, however, will result in an exclusive Japanese voice clip that is the same text carved in. Community achievements * '''Not just story mode! (Bronze): '''Play and complete any community level. * '''My first level (Bronze): '''Upload your first level. * '''Spreading the love (Bronze): '''Heart ten levels or creators. * '''Constructive criticism (Bronze): '''Review ten levels. * '''Nice job! (Gold): '''Get 100 plays on your level. * '''Truly endless gameplay (Silver): '''Play community levels for 24 hours! **No, you don't have to play LBP for 24 hours straight to get this level. You just need that amount in total. If you spend 1 minute idle, the achievement will not count you playing, so you can't leave the game open overnight on a random level to get the achievement. This isn't hard, it just takes time and will come naturally. Other achievements *'Welcome to LBP! (Bronze): You'll have a lot of fun here. **Just open the game for the first time and watch the intro and you should get it. *'LBP Party (Bronze):' Everything is better with a friend! **Open the game with another controller plugged in or invite another friend to your pod with PSN and you should get it. Although being Bronze, it is the hardest trophy because everybody is forever alone and has no friends 8) Category:LittleBigPlanet 4